Who Are You Talking To?
by xoxEllexox
Summary: No. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. She must be dreaming.


No.

It wasn't real.

I couldn't be.

She must be dreaming.

Ziva David watched as they called time of death. She faintly heard Abby's scream and Gibb's coffee hitting the floor. The sound of Jenny's cries, the sound of McGee's.

She didn't register when her body hit the floor.

Tony, the one she loved, who had she had only been with a few short months, was now lying in the hospital room with a faint '_beeeeeep_' in the background.

* * *

Ziva David woke up with a start. She looked around her bedroom and saw Tony standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Morning Sweetcheecks" He grinned. Ziva got out of the bed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and inhaling his scent.

"Good morning" She smiled "We are going to be late for work if you do not hurry up" She said walking to her cupboard.

He walked over to her and kissed her shoulder "I love you Ziva"

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into the Bullpen an hour later with smiles on both their faces. They went to their respective desks and logged onto their computers. Ziva looked up at McGee and Gibbs, who were both looking at her with worried expressions on their faces.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright Ziva?" McGee asked. Ziva became more confused.

"Yes. I am fine McGee, why?"

"Nothing. No reason" He said turning back to his computer. Ziva looked at Tony and he shrugged.

* * *

"So Ziva. What movie do you want to watch tonight?" Tony asked her as they walked into Abby's lab. Ziva noticed no music was playing and Abby's hair was not in pigtails either.

"Abby? What is wrong?" Ziva asked placing a hand on Abby's back. Abby jumped in surprise.

"Ziva! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Tony and I came down for a visit"

A tear escaped Abby's eye "Ziva…what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked. She turned to Tony "What does she mean?"

Abby looked in the direction Ziva was looking, seeing no-one standing there "Ziva…Who are you talking to?"

* * *

"People are acting very strange today" Ziva said to Tony as they re-entered the Bullpen that afternoon. They saw Gibbs, McGee, Jenny and Abby all standing in between Gibbs and McGee's desks.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked them.

"Ziva…we're worried about you" Jenny said sadly.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Ziva asked laughing slightly at the silliness of the conversation.

"Abby said you were talking to Tony" McGee said. Ziva's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why wouldn't I be talking to Tony?" She asked and turned to face a smiling Tony " Am I angry at you?" She asked him.

"Not that I know of" He said.

Ziva turned back to the group "See?"

"No Ziva…we don't. Who are you talking to?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you mean? I am talking to Tony" She said getting frustrated.

"Ziva. Tony died five days ago" Jenny said stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"What are you talking about?! Tony is right here" She said turning to Tony.

The other four all looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces.

"Ziva…Tony died at Bethesda Naval Hospital five days ago. You haven't been in contact with anyone since then. His funeral was two days ago" Gibbs explained gently. Ziva took a few steps back shaking her head.

"You are lying to me. You are playing a joke, yes? Tony is right here" She said looking at Tony again, who was now sitting at his desk…

Suddenly Tony disappeared, the room began spinning and she felt herself falling.

* * *

Ziva slowly opened her eyes, immediately realizing she was in a hospital bed.

"Where am I? Where is Tony?" She asked suddenly sitting up. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're at Bethesda, in the Psych Ward Ziva…" Gibbs said calmly. Ziva went to get out of the bed when she realized there were straps holding her wrists.

"Where is Tony?" She asked again.

"Ziva, we've had this conversation before, he died, remember?" Gibbs said. Ziva began yelling out in Hebrew and thrashing in the bed. A doctor ran in and gave her a sedative.

She collapsed back into the pillows with tears running down her cheeks and she let out heart wrenching sobs.

"Tony…Tony…_Tony_…"

* * *


End file.
